


Innocence Lost

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Innocence Lost

_**Innocence Lost**_  
**Word Count:** 100 x 8  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Draco/Scorpius; mention of past Lucius/Draco  
**Warnings:** Chan (15-16), incest, oral, anal, dub-con  
**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks to [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for the once (or twice) over.

"Enter," Draco called, after he heard a soft knock at his study door.

"You wished to see me," Scorpius said, as he walked toward the desk, and stood arms behind his back. Draco flicked his wand toward the door, closing and locking it. Scorpius looked from the door to his father, and gulped.

"You are nearly sixteen, a man, as far as the Malfoys are concerned. There are rights and responsibilities that confer when you come of age," Draco replied silkily, already tasting the innocence in the air. Imagining the boy writhing beneath him, as he himself had under Lucius.

~*~

But he mustn't scare Scorpius.

Yet.

"Come, tell me of your conquests at school. Surely there must be a young lady, or gentleman, that has discovered the pleasure that the Malfoys provide."

"A boy?" Scorpius squeaked, his voice still cracking. Draco shivered.

"Ah. I thought as much." He nodded.

"Father, I—"

"It's perfectly normal. Just remember, that you _will_ marry and provide an heir. What happens along the way is of no consequence." Draco crossed the room, and sat on his black leather couch, beckoning the boy closer. He seated himself in the middle, forcing his son into a corner.

~*~

"Sit with me. We have so few moments alone together, with you at Hogwarts and my travels for business." _And pleasure._ Draco turned toward him and placed a hand on his thigh, stroking lightly with his thumb. Scorpius looked lost, _the little lamb_. Draco's cock twitched.

Leaning closer, Draco moved his hand up his son's leg and held his face with the other. Scorpius seemed to want the couch to swallow him up.

"There will be none of that," Draco said. He pressed his lips to his son's, and moved his body to cover the lithe, young one beneath him.

~*~

He was just as sweet and pure as he had imagined. Larger than the thin, lanky boy; it was easy to hold him down. To plunder his soft mouth, burning the smooth face with his own stubble.

_Finally_. He felt the moment when Scorpius surrendered to him. The boy moaned as he worked his hand to his father's chest, pulling him closer, not pushing away. Draco continued kissing him, maneuvering his body to bring their groins into alignment.

Scorpius gasped when their cocks met, and immediately stiffened; his body rigid as he came in his pants.

"Beautiful boy," Draco whispered.

~*~

Scorpius's face blushed red, clearly mortified he'd come so quickly.

Draco pulled his wand from his trouser pocket, and waved away the sticky mess.

"Relax. An orgasm will make the rest easier." Draco knew his smile was wolfish, but he really couldn't stop himself.

"The rest?" Scorpius asked wide-eyed.

Standing, Draco undid his trousers, pulling his aching prick free of the constraints of his pants. Sighing happily, he turned to look at the bruised lips, and commanded, "Suck."

The dear, sweet boy—his lips quivered a little before he licked them and opened his mouth. Wide.

And suck he did.

~*~

Running his hand through the pale blond hair, Draco remembered. Remembered the first time he got on his knees, for his father; took his length in his mouth, gagging on it, tears streaming down his face. He would be different with his son. Gentle, passionate, as he took his innocence.

He withdrew his cock from his son's, no doubt, aching mouth.

"Take off your trousers and pants, Scorpius, then kneel on the couch." Scorpius nodded, hands trembling as he slid them off and clambered onto the sofa. He was hard again.

_Lovely._

Draco tapped his wand against the boy's hip.

~*~

The smooth flesh was warm as Draco regarded the pale buttocks in front of him. The spell would lubricate and loosen, eliminating the need for preparation by hand, but it would not dull the burn. The delicious burn, that proved you were alive even in the darkest hours. He'd reveled in it when he was a boy.

Cock pointing the way, Draco leaned over his almost perfect double. One hand holding his cheeks apart, the other sliding the head of his prick inside.

Scorpius cried out; Draco thrust in.

Waves of bliss washed over him at the tight, silky heat.

~*~

Murmuring sweet nothings and words of love, to both his long dead father and his son; whether Scorpius could hear them was irrelevant. The boy cried out with every wonderful thrust. Draco moved his hand from the boy's hip, and wrapped it around his son's impressive cock. He moaned as he imagined wrapping his lips around it.

Scorpius was mewling, whining, begging.

"Merlin," Draco groaned aloud. "Beg, Scorpius. Beg me to let you come."

"Gods!" Scorpius cried out, as he spurted come over the couch and Draco's hand, his arse clenching and pulling Draco's orgasm from him.

Innocent, no longer.


End file.
